Chilly Encounters
by GlitterQueenGlitz
Summary: Alex Vause works at a waitress at a small-town diner and becomes interested in the new trainee and decides to assist with training her in other areas. AU One shot.


I sigh, somewhere between a sigh and groan and straighten my apron offering the customer a fake sweet smile. "Sure, cheesecake, no problem." I walk away, thinking that getting said cheesecake means going into the fridge again and I've already been locked in it three times today by a co-worker who thought it would have been funny, and trudge through the kitchen, my black uniform pumps clicking on the greasy tiled floor and flip off the guy who had locked me in the second time that day and head to the fridge. It takes all of my strength to yank open the heavy metal door to the huge walk-in fridge and I feel the door almost usher me in, as it closes. My hand reaches on the wall for the switch and I flip it on, beginning my search for the cheesecake.

I curse under my breath for whoever thought it was a good idea to put us servers in short black pleated skirts and a white blouse AND have us go in the fridges, I damn near freeze every time, shivering as I continue searching. I hear the door open, hearing someone else's heels across click across the floor. I've begun to give up on finding this cheescake and I turn to face whoever is my company and my breath catches in my throat. Shit it's HER.

Her name is Alex, she was hired three months before me and she's gorgeous. I can't help but let my eyes roam over her and only when she turns from the shelf do I turn away, feeling the heat in my cheeks, praying she didn't just catch me staring. I pretend to continue looking for the stupid dessert, when I'm suddenly spun and my back collides with the metal shelf behind me and I let out a surprised gasp. My eyes widen when I see that it's Alex who pinned me to the shelf and my blush grows darker and she laughs.

"Ha, I knew you liked me newbie." I catch my bottom lip, with my teeth in response and quickly release it, knowing that it'll give me away even more. She leans close to me, her breath hot on my neck in a way that sends shivers down my spine and she whispers "Want to know a secret? I like you too." A gasp but not wholly because of what she said, but because I feel her hand slowly sliding up my thigh and under the hem of my pleated skirt. I bite my lip again, no other word for how I feel but dumbfounded, trying in vain to control my breathing but she knows exactly what she is doing to me and I shudder, as her fingertips ghost over my panties and she sees my reaction and begins teasing me through them.

A combination of my sheer desire for her and her teasing has my hips bucking into her hands in minutes, emitting soft whimpers. She smirks, her lips crashing into mine, as she pushes aside the fabric and thrusts two fingers into me, her lips silencing my moans. My hands clutch tightly to cold metal shelves, my knees starting to buckle from under me and then she stops and pulls her lips away, leaving me panting and so damn close. I've stopped caring about the cheesecake or the customers waiting for it, this woman needs to fuck me now! She gives a quick glance to the door and smirks wickedly, hiking my skirt up to my waist and sliding my panties down to my knees and I shiver both in anticipation and the cold. If anyone walks in, they're in for quite the show. Without a second longer, her mouth is on me, sucking gently, still teasing and I clamp my teeth down on my lip to keep quiet, my legs trembling from her touch, as her lips and tongue work slowly over my heated core. Her tongue follows the same rhythmic thrusting pattern her fingers had before, and it had taken all of my strength to fight not to fall to pieces yet, until one deep thrust of her tongue shatters me and it's all I can do not to scream, my grip on the shelves the only thing keeping me from tumbling to the ground.

She waits until I've stopped shuddering and gets up from her kneeling position, re-positioning my panties and skirt to their rightful spot and kisses my cheek. "Cheesecake is right below you by the way." She says this in a normal tone and then bends to my ear again and whispers "See you at five in the change rooms for my turn." She grabs whatever she came in for and leaves and I can't mistake what she meant, suddenly I don't think getting through this shift will be a problem. I pick up the cheesecake, no longer hating it and open the door, smirking to myself that no one else noticed what had happened and strode through the kitchen purposefully to deliver this cake, with the thought that I get my figurative cake in a few short hours.


End file.
